Secretos
by Tomoyo Daidouji-san
Summary: Este fic es de una pareja extraña TS no es Sakura!, aun que no va a durar mucho, solo el primer capítulo, dejenme reviews porfavor! diganme si lo continuo o no. Arigatou, Tomoyo 7 cap. el último!
1. Secretos

Secretos  
  
Por: TomoyoDaidouji  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Holaaaa soy yo de nuevo, Tomoyo!! no, no cambien de Fic!! si creo que me quedó bueno este! jeje  
Se trata de... saben mejor leanlo ^_^, para que sea sorpresa! :P  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Todo empieza después de unos años de que Eriol se va a Inglaterra, Syaoran había decidido   
quedarse, Sakura y Tomoyo estaban muy cambiadas, en especial Tomoyo, ya no era esa niñita dulce  
y tierna, ahora solo se vestía de negro, estaba pálida (más que de costumbre), odiaba la vida,   
siempre estaba sola y pensaba que no tenía amigos, Sakura era igual de alegre que antes pero   
estaba cambiada fisicamente, y más madura. AAh! Sakura y Syaoran ya eran novios!  
  
  
  
En el receso de clases...  
  
  
Syaoran: Tomoyo puedo hablar contigo?  
  
Tomoyo: No, no quiero hablar contigo, estoy tratando de olvidar todo, además Sakura nos puede   
ver  
  
Syaoran: Pero no importa que nos vea, ella no sabe nada  
  
Tomoyo: Lo sé pero me sentiría incómoda después de lo que pasó  
  
Syaoran: Pero quiero explicarte todo  
  
Tomoyo: No, ya lo sé, no necesito que me lo expliques... mira ahí viene Sakura!...  
  
  
Sakura iba corriendo hacia Tomoyo, Syaoran se había ido sin que ella se diera cuenta  
  
  
Sakura: ¡Tomoyo!  
  
Tomoyo: Si?  
  
Sakura: Vendrás a mi casa después de clases??  
  
Tomoyo: No, quiero irme a mi casa pronto  
  
Sakura: Está bien v_v  
  
Tomoyo: Disculpa Sakura, no te sientas mal, no es por ti, es solo que quiero estar sola  
  
Sakura: Tomoyo... // Tomoyo, por qué cambiaste tanto? v_v//  
  
  
  
Riiiiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiiiing Terminan las clases  
  
  
  
Tomoyo: Adios Sakura, Adios... Li  
  
Sakura: Adios Tomoyo  
  
Syaoran: Adios... Daidouji  
  
  
Sakura casi llorando: Syaoran, por qué Tomoyo está tan cambiada? antes era tan dulce,   
nunca estaba sola...   
  
Syaoran: Sakura las personas cambian  
  
Sakura: Si, lo sé, pero creo que cambió por algo o alguien...  
  
Syaoran con la mirada hacia abajo: ... si... //Tomoyo, espero que me perdones algún día//  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
En la casa de Syaoran...  
  
  
Tomoyo: Syaoran, no quiero que termine este día. decía Tomoyo que estaba recostada en el pecho  
de Syaoran, mientras él acariciaba su largo cabello (O_O)  
  
Syaoran: Yo tampoco Tomoyo, sabes que te amo, pero tambien amo a Sakura, y no puedo dejarla  
  
Tomoyo: Lo sé, tampoco quiero que la dejes, se sentiría muy mal, y eso me pondría triste,  
pero por qué dejaste que esto sucediera?  
  
Syaoran: Por qué te amo, siempre te amé, a ti y a Sakura  
  
Tomoyo: Pero como puedes amar a dos personas??. preguntó ella separandose del pecho de Syaoran  
  
Syaoran: No lo sé, solo lo hago...  
  
Tomoyo llorando: Nunca debí haber hecho esto, no podré olvidarte, y si Sakura se entera? ella  
nunca me perdonaría  
  
Syaoran: No va a enterarse.. ya no llores, ya verás, alguien llegará a tu vida y me olvidarás   
por completo. dijo él con una voz muy tierna, pero triste, ya que sabía que ella se enamoraría,   
y que lo olvidaría para siempre   
  
Tomoyo llorando: Pero yo no quiero enamorarme de nadie más, yo solo te amo a ti, y nunca te   
olvidaré...   
  
Syaoran: Tomoyo... v_v  
  
Tomoyo guardó silencio y volvío a recostarse en el pecho de Syaoran, después de un rato  
se durmió.  
  
Syaoran susurrando: Tomoyo, lo siento, pero no puedo estar contigo, aunque te ame más que   
nada en el mundo  
  
Tomoyo pensando: //Lo entiendo Syaoran, amor mío//  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin del Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
En la casa de Sakura...  
  
  
Sakura: Syaoran, no se que le pasa a Tomoyo  
  
Syaoran: Deberías hablar con ella, Sakura  
  
Sakura: Pero ella no quiere hablar conmigo  
  
Syaoran: Si quieres yo hablo con ella mañana en el colegio  
  
Sakura: Gracias Syaoran, eres tan bueno!!  
  
Syaoran pensando: //Tomoyo...//  
  
Sakura: Syaoran  
  
Syaoran: ...  
  
Sakura: Syaoran?  
  
Syaoran: ...  
  
Sakura: Syaoran!!!!  
  
Syaoran: Eh? disculpa Sakura  
  
Sakura: No te preocupes, vamos a tomar un helado? :9  
  
Syaoran: Está bien vamos  
  
Sakura: Syaoran, te pasa algo?  
  
Syaoran: No, nada... ya vamos ^_^  
  
Sakura: Si! :9  
  
  
  
En la casa de Tomoyo...  
  
  
Tomoyo estaba en su habitación, cuando el telefono suena...  
  
Riiing Riiing  
  
-Buenas Noches, Residencia Daidouji-  
  
Persona: Buenas Noches, está la srta. Tomoyo Daidouji?  
  
-Quién la busca?-  
  
Persona: Digale que es un viejo amigo  
  
-Un momento porfavor-  
  
  
- Srta. Tomoyo tiene una llamada-  
  
Tomoyo: Quién es? no quiero hablar con nadie  
  
-Dice que es un viejo amigo-  
  
Tomoyo: ?_? está bien, ya contesto  
  
  
Tomoyo: Hola? habla Tomoyo  
  
Persona: Tomoyo!! que agradable es hablar contigo después de tantos años ^_^  
  
Tomoyo: Quién es?  
  
Persona: Soy...  
  
  
  
¿Quién será ese viejo amigo de Tomoyo?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas de la Autora:   
  
  
  
  
Como pueden ver este capítulo me quedó extremadamente corto ^^U jeje es que tuve un ligero   
bloqueo ;_; no sé como pude escribir sobre Tomoyo y Syaoran si mi pareja favorita es E+T!!!  
creo que fue un extraño impulso... xp   
  
Críticas, dudas, apoyo moral, quieren que siga?, cualquier cosa (excepto virus obviamente) a mi   
e-mail tomoyo_daidouji@tokyo-3.com o hagan más fácil todo y dejenme un review. ^_^  
  
AAH! casi lo olvido, los personajes de CCS no son mios, son de CLAMP  
  
  
^^Bye^^ Tomoyo Daidouji 


	2. Confesiones

Capítulo 2. Confesiones...  
  
  
  
Hola de nuevo! primero que todo, quiero agradecerle a Mi Koushiro Yamato por su apoyo, Gracias!!.  
Este es el 2do capítulo, en el 1ro un viejo amigo llamó a Tomoyo...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tomoyo: Quién es?  
  
Persona: No me reconoces  
  
Tomoyo: Lo siento, pero no  
  
Persona: Soy Eriol, Eriol Hiragizawa (que sorpresa!!(todos noten mi sarcasmo xp))  
  
Tomoyo se paralizó al escuchar ese nombre, porque ella sentía algo extraño por él desde   
el primer día en que lo vió, no podía explicarlo, era algo parecido a lo que sentía por Syaoran,   
pero cada vez se hacía más fuerte  
  
Tomoyo: E-Eriol!?  
  
Eriol: No te alegra escucharme? ^_^  
  
Tomoyo: Claro que si Eriol!!... es decir, por supuesto Hiragizawa  
  
Eriol: ^_^ Como haz estado todo este tiempo?  
  
Tomoyo: Pues... yo...  
  
Eriol: Creo que eso fue un "no muy bien"  
  
Tomoyo intentando cambiar el tema...  
  
Tomoyo: Sigues en Inglaterra?  
  
Eriol: Si, pero en 1 mes más regreso a Japon  
  
Tomoyo: Qué bien!!!   
  
Eriol: Espero poder hablar contigo cuando regrese ^_^  
  
Tomoyo: Claro! pero sobre qué???  
  
Eriol: Sobre... cosas...  
  
Tomoyo: ?_? eh?  
  
Eriol: Todo a su tiempo, ahora debo irme, mañana te llamo a la misma hora, ok?  
  
Tomoyo: OK!! Adios ^_^  
  
Eriol: Adios  
  
tiiiiit tiiiiiit...  
  
  
Al otro día en el colegio Tomoyo estaba muy contenta por la llamada de Eriol  
  
Tomoyo: Hola Sakura! Hola Li!  
  
Syaoran: Hola... Daidouji //Por qué estará tan contenta?? será que...//  
  
Sakura: Hola Tomoyo! te ves mucho más animada hoy  
  
Tomoyo: Si! es que ayer recibí una buena noticia ^_^  
  
Sakura: Y cuál es?  
  
Tomoyo: Es un secreto, nada especial  
  
Syaoran: Un secreto, Daidouji?  
  
Tomoyo ignoró a Syaoran, no quería que nada le arruinara el día  
  
Tomoyo: Sakura, Puedo ir a tu casa hoy después de clases??  
  
Sakura: Claro que si!!  
  
  
En el receso...  
  
  
Syaoran: Sakura, todavía quieres que hable con Daidouji?  
  
Sakura: No lo sé, que piensas tú?  
  
Syaoran: Yo creo que si debería hacerlo... //A ver si logro saber por qué está tan contenta//  
  
Sakura: Pues... está bien, hazlo, mira ahí está, junto al árbol de cerezo... ve, ve!. dijo   
Sakura empujando a Syaoran  
  
Syaoran: Ya voy... ^^UUU  
  
  
Tomoyo notó que Syaoran se acercaba, intentó irse, pero vió que Sakura observaba y sería un tanto  
sospechoso...  
  
Syaoran: Tomoyo, Sakura me pidió que hablara contigo...  
  
Tomoyo: Sobre qué. dijo muy seria  
  
Syaoran: Sobre lo que te está pasando  
  
Tomoyo: No me pasa nada, estoy muy bien, y más ahora...  
  
Syaoran: Por qué más ahora?  
  
Tomoyo: Porque recibí una buena noticia  
  
Syaoran: Cuál?  
  
Tomoyo: Eso no te importa  
  
Syaoran: Claro que me importa y tu lo sabes...   
  
Tomoyo: ...  
  
Syaoran: Te estás enamorando, no es cierto?  
  
Tomoyo: De qué estás hablando?  
  
Syaoran: No te preocupes, yo lo sé, ya te estás enamorando de otra persona. dijo él, aparentando  
estar feliz por ella, pero estaba triste por él  
  
Tomoyo: Él es solo un amigo, ya te dije que no volveré a enamorarme de nadie más, estaré sola  
siempre...  
  
Syaoran: Tomoyo, no estarás sola, ya verás que te enamorarás... dijo acariciando la mejilla de   
Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo: Syaoran, no quiero olvidarte...  
  
Syaoran: Yo tampoco quiero olvidarte, pero así debe ser...  
  
Ambos se abrazaron...  
  
  
Sakura observaba muy inocentemente...  
  
Sakura: Parece que Tomoyo se lleva muy bien con Syaoran... ^_^ (-_-UUU)  
  
  
Tomoyo: Syaoran, sueltame! Sakura está nos está mirando!  
  
Syaoran: Pero que importa? si solo somos amigos...  
  
Tomoyo: Es cierto...  
  
Tomoyo bajó la mirada, y se fue corriendo y llorando  
  
Syaoran: Tomoyo!  
  
Sakura corrió hacia Syaoran  
  
Sakura: Syaoran, qué le pasó a Tomoyo?  
  
Syaoran: No sé! //Tomoyo, aceptalo... por favor v_v//  
  
  
Tomoyo corrió al salón de clases, estaba apoyada en la mesa con las manos cubriendo su rostro,  
cuando de pronto sonó su celular...  
  
Tomoyo: Quién será a esta hora?  
  
Tomoyo contestó...  
  
Tomoyo: Hola?  
  
Persona: Buenos días, Tomoyo?  
  
Tomoyo: Si, quién hab... Hiragizawa!! eres tú?  
  
Eriol: Si, estás en clases?  
  
Tomoyo: Si, pero estoy en receso...  
  
Eriol: Yo tambien estoy en receso, disculpa por llamarte ahora, es que no pude esperar hasta la   
noche...  
  
Tomoyo sonrojada: Está bien  
  
Eriol: Como estás?...  
  
Tomoyo: Pues... bien  
  
Eriol: Tomoyo, estuviste llorando??  
  
Tomoyo: ... no quiero hablar de eso, debo irme, tengo clases ahora...  
  
Eriol: ok... en la noche hablamos, pero tal vez te llame antes, sabes como soy jeje  
  
Tomoyo sonrojada: Si! jaja  
  
  
Sakura y Syaoran entran al salón y ven a Tomoyo hablando por telefono, sonrojada y riendo...  
  
Sakura: y ahora? con quién habla?  
  
Syaoran: ...¬¬* //debe estar hablando con "él"//  
  
  
Sakura: Tomoyo!! qué te pasó??. Gritó Sakura desde la puerta  
  
  
Tomoyo susurrando: Adios Hiragizawa...  
  
Eriol: Adios  
  
  
Tomoyo: Nada Sakura, no te preocupes ^_^  
  
Sakura: Como no me voy a preocupar, si saliste corriendo y llorando. dijo Sakura alterada.Y con  
quién hablabas??. preguntó más calmada  
  
Tomoyo: Con un amigo ^_^  
  
Syaoran: Un amigo? qué amigo? ¬¬*  
  
Sakura: Pero hace un momento te fuiste llorando, y ahora estás riendo? @_@  
  
Tomoyo: ^_^ no te preocupes por mi, estaba llorando por una tontería que nunca más pasará en la   
vida, creo que ya lo acepté. dijo Tomoyo mirando a Syaoran con un poco de resentimiento  
  
Syaoran: Una tontería? pensé que significaba mucho más para ti, que una tontería  
  
Tomoyo: Antes si, pero creo que para la otra persona fue tambien una tontería, asi que prefiero  
tomarlo así igual  
  
Syaoran: Para esa persona no fue una tontería, fue lo mejor que le pasó en la vida  
  
Tomoyo y Syaoran se quedaron mirando fijamente, y Sakura se puso en medio  
  
Sakura: ?_? de qué hablan?  
  
Tomoyo y Syaoran: ^^UUU de nada importante Sakura  
  
  
Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing terminan las clases  
  
Sakura caminaba con Tomoyo a su casa  
  
Sakura: Tomoyo me vas a contar quién te llamó? dijo Sakura con cara de curiosa  
  
Tomoyo: mmm... no sé...   
  
Sakura: v_v  
  
Tomoyo: Claro que si, Sakura! pero hoy no  
  
Sakura: Por qué no? -_-  
  
Tomoyo: Porque tal vez esa persona quiere ser una sorpresa ^_^  
  
Sakura: -_-UU ok  
  
En la casa de Sakura...  
  
Kero: Tomoyo, cuando me vas a traer esos pasteles que me hacías antes? :9  
  
Tomoyo: Disculpa por no traerte Kero, prometo traerte mañana!  
  
Kero: Yupiiiii! :9  
  
Tomoyo: No traje pasteles, pero traje... mi cámara!!!  
  
Sakura observaba a Tomoyo como grababa a Kero posando  
  
Sakura pensando: //Tomoyo, estás volviendo a ser la misma de antes ^_^... pero por qué?//  
  
Sakura no sabía que las llamadas de Eriol le estaban devolviendo la vida a Tomoyo, ni siquiera  
Tomoyo lo notaba...  
  
después de una horas...  
  
Tomoyo: Sakura, debo irme  
  
Sakura: Pero tan pronto?? no quiero!!! ¡_¡  
  
Tomoyo: Ya Sakura, mañana también vendré, ahora debo irme porque voy a recibir una llamada  
  
Sakura: AAaaah! ejem ejem, Kero sabía que Tomoyo está recibiendo llamadas de un "amigo"   
misterioso, que parece que es más que un amigo...  
  
Kero: aja! por eso está tan contenta  
  
Tomoyo sonrojada: Sakura, Kero! él es solo un amigo!  
  
Sakura: Si, claro  
  
Tomoyo: bueno, ahora me voy... Adios!!  
  
Sakura y Kero: Adios Tomoyo!!  
  
  
Tomoyo llegó a su casa y cuando entró a su habitación sonó el telefono  
  
Riiing Riiing...  
  
Tomoyo: Hola? Hiragizawa?  
  
Persona: No, soy Syaoran Li  
  
Tomoyo: ...  
  
Syaoran: Él es quién te tiene tan contenta?  
  
Tomoyo: Si, es el único amigo que me levanta el ánimo  
  
Syaoran: Tomoyo, sobre lo que dijiste en clases, que lo que hicimos fue una tontería, no lo   
fue, de verdad no lo fue...  
  
Tomoyo: Pero eso ya no importa, porque ya me dejaste  
  
Syaoran: Si importa, porque yo... yo aún... aún te amo!!  
  
Tomoyo: Pero no podemos estar juntos  
  
Syaoran: Si podemos, al diablo con Sakura, yo quiero estar contigo  
  
Tomoyo: Como puedes decir eso, Sakura te ama y tu la amas  
  
Syaoran: No, Tomoyo yo te amo a ti  
  
Tomoyo: Syaoran... adios...  
  
tiiiiiiit tiiiiit  
  
Tomoyo se largo a llorar a su cama  
  
unos minutos después...  
  
Riiiiiiig Riiiiiiiiing  
  
Tomoyo pensó que era Syaoran...  
  
Tomoyo llorando: Syaoran, tu no me amas, amas a Sakura!!...  
  
Persona: Tomoyo?  
  
Tomoyo: iiiiik! Hiragizawa!. Tomoyo no sabía que hacer. hola, como estás??  
  
Eriol: Tomoyo que está pasando, estás llorando?  
  
Tomoyo: Son solo tonterías  
  
Eriol: Tomoyo, me preocupas  
  
Tomoyo: No, no te preocupes  
  
Eriol: Sabes voy a adelantar mi viaje, necesito verte, saber como estás, aún que me digas que no  
me preocupe, lo hago  
  
Tomoyo: Hiragizawa...  
  
Eriol: Me voy en una semana más  
  
Tomoyo: Pero Hiragizawa, no quiero que arruines tus planes por mis estúpidos problemas  
  
Eriol: No te sientas culpable, de todas quería irme antes, necesito hablar con alguien muy   
importante para mi ^_^  
  
Tomoyo un poco triste: Con Sakura...  
  
Eriol: ...  
  
Tomoyo: Tu silencio lo dice todo  
  
Eriol: Eso crees?  
  
Tomoyo: Pues si  
  
Tomoyo se sintió terrible en ese momento, pero por qué?  
  
Eriol: Bueno...  
  
Tomoyo y Eriol hablaron por horas de su infancia, vida actual, de todo lo que se les ocurría,  
excepto Syaoran y Sakura, Eriol no quería hablarle de ellos después de lo que le dijo cuando  
contestó el telefono  
  
Al otro día en clases...  
  
Sakura: Por qué Tomoyo no habrá venido a clases??  
  
Syaoran: No sé Sakura, puedes dejar de hablar de ella por un momento!  
  
Sakura: Disculpa! ¬¬* qué te traes con Tomoyo? dijo Sakura enojadisima  
  
Syaoran se paró de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta  
  
Sakura gritando al estilo MeiLing: Syaoran!!! Syaoran!!!  
  
Syaoran la ignoró completamente  
  
Syaoran pensando: Tomoyo, tendrás que elegir, él o yo, al igual que yo tendré que elegir tú o  
ella...  
  
Por otro lado, en la casa de Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo: Syaoran... Eriol... Sakura!... decía Tomoyo que se daba vueltas en su cama  
  
Tomoyo estaba muy confundida después de lo que le dijo Syaoran...  
  
Tomoyo: Syaoran, por qué me dijiste eso, por qué me dijiste que me amabas??...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuará...  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas de la Autora:   
  
  
Parece que la pareja Tomoyo+Syaoran duró más que solo primer capítulo ^^UU jejeje  
bueno, este capítulo me quedó más largo definitivamente, pero no esperen lo mismo para el próximo  
^^U quiero agradecer a todos los que me apoyaron... nadie, bueno solo Mi Koushiro Yamato...  
Gracias de nuevo! ^_^   
  
Cualquier reclamo, ideas, apoyo, críticas, a mi email o mejor dejen un review ^_^  
  
Hasta Pronto  
^^Bye^^ Tomoyo Daidouji 


	3. Llega Eriol!!!!

Capítulo 3. LLega Eriol!!!!  
  
  
Hola!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ este es el 3er capítulo...  
Espero que les guste, ultimamente estoy pasando por un bloqueo mental, asi que no me crítiquen  
mucho ;_;   
Ah! Quiero agradecer a todos por su apoyo...  
Tomoyo con las manos con las manos juntas(como cuando canta) y con los ojos con estrellitas dice:  
Gracias a todos!!! ^_^ Fuu, de verdad está raro? O_oU jeje   
C.C.Sakura y SakuCC Gracias! parece que les gustó mi fic ^_^  
  
  
  
Tres días después en clases...  
  
Tomoyo estaba sola, sentada mirando por la ventana, ella siempre era la primera en llegar...  
  
Tomoyo pensando: //Qué voy a hacer, todavía amo a Syaoran, pero no puedo hacerle esto a Sakura,   
y también siento algo por Eriol, pero qué es? será solo amistad?//  
  
Sakura y Syaoran habían tenido una pelea por Tomoyo, Sakura pensaba que a Syaoran no le gustaba  
mucho Tomoyo, pero no era así...  
  
Unos minutos después llega Syaoran...  
  
Syaoran: Tomoyo! necesito hablar contigo  
  
Tomoyo: Dejame tranquila Li  
  
Syaoran: Pero quiero saber que dices, por lo del otro día, de lo que te dije  
  
Tomoyo miró a los ojos a Syaoran y le dijo  
  
Tomoyo: Syaoran, tu no me amas, amas a Sa-ku-ra!!  
  
Syaoran: Tomoyo, si te amo, quiero saber si tu me amas...  
  
Tomoyo pensó que si le decía que lo amaba, el dejaría a Sakura, y ella no quería eso...  
  
Tomoyo: Syaoran yo no te amo. dijo ella mirando hacia abajo  
  
Syaoran: No, mirame a los ojos y dimelo  
  
Tomoyo miró a Syaoran  
  
Tomoyo pensando: //Tengo que decirle que no lo amo, será lo mejor para todos... pero no puedo  
es muy dificil para mi, porque si lo amo//  
  
Tomoyo: Syaoran, yo... yo...  
  
En eso llega Sakura...  
  
Sakura: Hola Tomoyo! Hola Syaoran!  
  
Sakura tomó de un brazo a Syaoran llevandolo a una esquina del salon  
  
Sakura: Syaoran quería pedirte disculpas por haberte gritado ayer, yo se que te llevas muy bien  
con Tomoyo  
  
Syaoran pensando: //Por qué llegó a esta hora! justo cuando Tomoyo me diría que me ama//  
  
Sakura: Syaoran?  
  
Syaoran: Está bien Sakura, yo también quería disculparme  
  
Ambos se abrazaron y besaron  
  
  
Tomoyo observaba toda la escena, ella estaba feliz porque ellos estaban juntos, pero amaba a  
Syaoran, y no podía evitarlo, para olvidarse de eso un rato decidió llamar a Eriol...  
  
Tomoyo: Hola? Hiragizawa?  
  
Eriol susurrando: Tomoyo! hola  
  
Tomoyo: Por qué susurras?  
  
Tomoyo escuchó... señor hiragizawa, salga del salon!  
  
Eriol: Es que estaba en clases  
  
Tomoyo: Disculpame por favor Hiragizawa!!  
  
Eriol: No te preocupes, de todas formas quería hablar contigo  
  
Tomoyo: A si? que bien! sobre qué?  
  
Eriol: Quería preguntarte si...  
  
En ese momento el inspector de la universidad de Eriol se acercó a él y le quitó su celular  
  
Inspector: Disculpe pero el señor Hiragizawa está en clases ahora...   
  
Tiiiiit Tiiiiiit  
  
Tomoyo: O_oU  
  
Después de eso, Tomoyo estuvo todo el día evitando a Sakura y a Syaoran, y pensando acerca de lo  
que Eriol quería preguntarle...  
  
  
Esa noche Tomoyo estaba en su casa hablando con Eriol...  
  
Tomoyo: Hiragizawa  
  
Eriol: Si?  
  
Tomoyo: Qué querías preguntarme hoy en la mañana?  
  
Eriol: Ah! quería preguntarte... no, mejor te preguntó cuando esté allá, contigo...  
  
Tomoyo sonrojada: Está bien. respondió tímidamente  
  
Eriol: Adios Tomoyo ^_^  
  
Tomoyo: Adios... Espera!  
  
Eriol: Si?  
  
Tomoyo: Puedo decirle a Sakura qué vas a venir?  
  
Eriol: Claro, pero no le digas a Li  
  
Tomoyo: Por qué no?  
  
Eriol: Quiero soprenderlo  
  
Tomoyo: O_o?  
  
Eriol: jeje Adios, Hasta mañana  
  
Tomoyo: Adios Hiragizawa  
  
  
  
Al otro día después de clases, Tomoyo iba caminando a su casa...  
  
Sakura gritando: Tomoyo!!!!!!!!! espera!!!!  
  
Tomoyo: Sakura?   
  
Sakura: To-mo-yo. dijo ella recuperando el aliento  
  
Tomoyo: Si? ^_^  
  
Sakura: Qué te pasa? por qué nos estás evitando a mi y a Syaoran?  
  
Tomoyo: Sakura... Sabes quién va a venir?  
  
Sakura: Por favor no me cambies de tema  
  
Tomoyo: Vendrá Hiragizawa!  
  
Sakura: En serio?!. preguntó ella olvidandose de la primera pregunta  
  
Tomoyo: Siii! en 1 día más!!  
  
Sakura: Y cómo sabes?... aajaa! él es tu "amigo misterioso", el que te llama por telefono...  
  
Tomoyo sonrojada: Si ^_^... Ah! me pidió que no se lo dijera a Li  
  
Sakura: ok!  
  
  
La noche anterior a la llegada de Eriol, él y Tomoyo hablaban por telefono...  
  
Tomoyo: Eriol, aún no me dices a qué hora llega tu vuelo?  
  
Eriol: Ah! es cierto, quieres ir por mi?  
  
Tomoyo: Pues claro!  
  
Eriol: Ok ^_^ llega a las 8:00 pm es el vuelo 642  
  
Tomoyo: Ok, ahí estaré...  
  
El día de la llegada de Eriol, Tomoyo estaba en la casa de Sakura, y desde ahí se iban a ir al  
aeropuerto a buscar a Eriol...  
  
Sakura: Tomoyo te ves muy bien, te pusiste un vestido O_O hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacias  
  
Tomoyo: *^_^*  
  
Sakura: Será por Eriol???   
  
Tomoyo: Sakura! es solo porque quise  
  
Sakura: Si, si claro  
  
Tomoyo: ¬¬... mira ya llegó el vuelo de Eriol!!!!  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo buscaban a Eriol, estaban de puntitas porque había mucha gente  
  
Tomoyo: Mira Sakura ahí está Eriol  
  
Tomoyo sin darse cuenta corrió hacia él y lo abrazó  
  
Eriol: Tomoyo! qué gusto verte, no esperé una bienvenida tan cálida!  
  
Tomoyo sonrojada: Disculpa Hiragizawa *^_^*  
  
Eriol: No tienes porque disculparte ^_^ y viniste con Sakura?  
  
Tomoyo: Si, por ahí debe estar entre toda la gente ^^U  
  
Eriol: Vamos a buscarla ^^U  
  
  
En el auto de Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo: Hiragizawa, donde te quedarás?  
  
Eriol: En un hotel cerca de la universidad  
  
Tomoyo: Ah no, no puedo permitir que te quedes en un hotel, por qué no te vas a mi casa?  
  
Eriol: Tomoyo, no quiero ser una molestia  
  
Tomoyo: No lo eres, en lo absoluto ^_^  
  
Eriol: ^_^ entonces está bien, me quedaré en tu casa  
  
Sakura: Mmmm... veo que hay química entre ustedes dos  
  
Tomoyo: Sakura!! no molestes!  
  
Eriol: hehehe ^_^  
  
  
En la casa de Tomoyo, estaba ella y Eriol, Sakura ya se había ido...  
  
Eriol: Tomoyo, Recuerdas que quería preguntarte algo  
  
Tomoyo: Si...   
  
Eriol: Bueno es que yo antes de irme...  
  
Tomoyo: Si?  
  
Eriol: Le dije a Li  
  
Tomoyo: A Li?! O_O  
  
Eriol: Le conté que...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuará...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
  
Emmm... bloqueo! ^^U   
Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, A mi sinceramente me gustó y además no sé que más   
escribir ¡_¡ pero ya se me ocurrirá algo... espero ^^U  
Me parece que este capitulo no tiene un, algo asi como un tema central, pero se me están   
ocurriendo buenas ideas para el proximo, asi que creo que lo compensará ^_^  
  
  
Bueno cualquier queja, comentario, apoyo, ideas, excepto ya saben que, a mi email  
o mejor dejen un review ^_^  
  
  
  
Hasta Luego  
^^Bye^^ Tomoyo Daidouji 


	4. Syaoran Li, un gran amigo?

Capítulo 4. Syaoran Li, un gran amigo?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hola!!! antes de que comienzen a leer les pido a todas las fans de Li que me disculpen!!   
a mi también me gusta, pero necesitaba a alguien que fuera un poquitito malo...  
  
Bueno, como siempre quiero agradecer a todos los que me apoyaron para seguir escribiendo este   
fic que no está muy bueno, pero que importa!... Gracias! ^_^  
  
Emmm... en que estabamos... ah! si, Eriol le contaba a Tomoyo un secreto de él, que Li tambien  
sabía...  
  
Nota: Los personajes ya estaban de vacaciones  
  
  
  
  
  
Eriol: Le conté a Li algo muy especial para mi, muy importante...  
  
Tomoyo: ?_?  
  
Eriol: Al parecer no te dijo nada, después de todo Li es un gran amigo...   
  
Tomoyo: Pero que le dijiste?  
  
Eriol: Emmm, bueno ahora te lo diré a ti... Tomoyo...  
  
Tomoyo: Si?  
  
Eriol: Yo... yo te, te amo... desde el primer día en que te ví  
  
Tomoyo: O_O!!!  
  
Eriol: Y...  
  
Tomoyo: Espera, antes de que digas algo más, debo confesarte algo  
  
Eriol: Confesarme algo?  
  
Tomoyo: Si, yo... yo... yo amaba a Li, y tuvimos algo...   
  
Eriol: Tuvieron algo???????? O_O  
  
Tomoyo: Si, y estos días él me ha dicho que aún me ama, y que dejaría a Sakura por mi, yo   
también lo amo pero no como antes, por...   
  
  
Antes de que Tomoyo pudiera terminar Eriol salió enfurecido a la casa de Syaoran...  
  
  
Tomoyo: Hiragizawa! donde vas??... Eriol!!!!  
  
Eriol no la escuchó, o aparentó no hacerlo...  
  
  
En la casa de Syaoran  
  
Syaoran: Hiragizawa, que sorpresa!. dijo nervioso  
  
Eriol: ...Por qué Li? Por qué lo hiciste?  
  
Syaoran: Hacer qué?  
  
Eriol: No te hagas, ya lo sé todo, por qué te metiste con Tomoyo? después de que te dije lo que   
sentía por ella  
  
Syaoran: Dejame explicarte  
  
Eriol: Pues hazlo!  
  
Syaoran: Hiragizawa, tu siempre me hablas de lo hermosa que era Tomoyo, que parecía un angel, que  
era buena, simpática, generosa, tierna, me decías todas las cualidades de ella, todas las que yo  
no había notado, y tú hiciste que las notara, y me enamoré de ella sin darme cuenta...  
  
Eriol: Y Sakura?  
  
Syaoran: Sakura... no sé, estoy tan confundido, Tomoyo también debe estarlo...  
  
Eriol: Mira maldito bastardo (se imaginan a Eriol hablando así?? ^^U las cosas que se me ocurren)  
te metes con Tomoyo sabiendo que yo la amo, y estando con Sakura??!!!!!! realmente no te mereces  
a ninguna de las dos...  
  
Syaoran: Calmate Hiragizawa. dijo él, asustado por lo que Eriol era capáz de hacer  
  
Eriol: Eso hago, no vale la pena alterarse por alguien como tú...  
  
  
  
Eriol se fue a la casa de Tomoyo y cuando llegó...  
  
  
Tomoyo: Hiragizawa, donde estabas??? me tenías preocupada  
  
Eriol: Tomoyo, aún lo amas?  
  
Tomoyo guardó silencio y miró hacia abajo  
  
Eriol: Respondeme Tomoyo...  
  
Tomoyo: ...Si, aún lo amo...  
  
Eriol: Lo sabía  
  
Eriol sintío que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos  
  
Tomoyo: Pero...  
  
Al escuchar ese "pero" Eriol recobró una pequeña esperanza...   
  
Eriol: Pero...?  
  
Tomoyo: Pero ya no lo amo como antes...   
  
Eriol: Y por qué?  
  
Tomoyo: Por... por ti... porque desde el primer día en que te ví, no puedo dejar de pensar en tí  
y cuando me llamaste por telefono, pensé que moriría... estoy tan confunfida...  
  
Eriol abrazó a Tomoyo y le dijo...  
  
Eriol: No te preocupes Tomoyo, pronto tú corazón descubrirá sus verdaderos sentimientos, y espero  
que me digas que decidió... (que cursi!!!!!!!! -_-U)  
  
Tomoyo: Pero...  
  
Eriol: Ssh no digas nada... yo esperaré tu respuesta, te esperaré siempre...  
  
Al otro día Eriol decidió irse de la casa de Tomoyo, para que no se sintiera incomoda...  
  
  
  
Esa noche, Eriol estaba en la casa de Sakura...  
  
  
Eriol: Y Sakura, como va tu relación con Li?  
  
Sakura con estrellitas en los ojos: Pues va muy bien, mejor que nunca  
  
Eriol: Sakura... //Tengo que decirle, es por su bien//  
  
Sakura: Si? ^_^  
  
Eriol: Me alegra que estés tan bien con Li ^_^ //No puedo, está tan feliz...//  
  
Sakura: Y cómo está tu vida amorosa?  
  
Eriol: Mmmm... no muy bien...   
  
Sakura: Pero, por qué? eres un chico muy lindo y tierno...  
  
Eriol ligeramente sonrojado: Gracias!... a decir verdad, tengo a alguien, pero aún no me da una  
respuesta concreta...  
  
Sakura: oh entiendo, y quién es?  
  
Eriol: Es... es alguien que tu conoces...  
  
Sakura: Pero quién? no me digas que es Kaho?  
  
Eriol: No! Kaho está muy vieja para mi, no crees? jaja  
  
Sakura: Claro! pero igual estuviste con ella o no?  
  
Eriol: Si pero me di cuenta de la verdad, que no la amaba a ella...  
  
Sakura: Y a quién amas? quién es la chica que no te ha dado una respuesta?  
  
Eriol: Es...  
  
Sakura: Ya Eriol dime!!!. dijo Sakura impaciente  
  
Eriol: ok, ok calma... Es... Tomoyo  
  
Sakura: O_O!!! Tomoyo?  
  
Eriol: Si  
  
Sakura: Y por qué no te ha respondido??  
  
Eriol: Porque hay otra persona en su vida  
  
Sakura: Y quién es?  
  
Eriol: Emmmm... mmm... no lo sé  
  
Sakura: Y no tienes ninguna idea de quién pueda ser?  
  
Eriol: Si...   
  
Sakura: Quién???  
  
Eriol pensando: // Eriol, piensa rápido, dile cualquier nombre!!!//  
  
Eriol: Pues... Yamazaki  
  
Sakura: Queeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Eriol: Em, si Yamazaki, si  
  
Sakura: En serio?? no te creo... dime la verdad Eriol!  
  
Eriol pensando: //Creo que tendré que decirle, de todas formas se va a enterar algún día//  
  
Eriol: Bueno, la verdad es que si se quién es la otra persona... es... Syaoran Li  
  
Sakura: Si, jajaja, ya Eriol, dime la verdad  
  
Eriol: Lo siento Sakura, pero esa es la verdad...  
  
Sakura no podía creerlo, empezó a llorar y se desmayó...  
  
  
  
Una semana después...  
  
Sakura evadia a Syaoran, no respondía sus llamadas, ni nada, con Tomoyo había sido lo mismo, pero  
después la entendió y la perdonó... Tomoyo, Eriol y Syaoran no se habían hablado.  
  
  
  
otra semana después, en la noche, Eriol y Sakura hablaban por telefono...  
  
  
Sakura: Eriol, tengo que decirte algo de Tomoyo  
  
Eriol: Qué? le pasó algo?  
  
Sakura: No, no es nada de eso... lo que pasa es que...  
  
Eriol: Qué pasa Sakura??  
  
Sakura: Eriol, Tomoyo se va de Japón, su madre se va a trabajar a Francia y se lleva a Tomoyo  
con ella  
  
Eriol: Que? tengo que hablar con Tomoyo!  
  
Sakura: Eriol, se va mañana temprano  
  
Eriol dejó soltó el telefono y cayó de rodillas...  
  
Sakura: Eriol? Eriol!!......... lo siento Eriol...  
  
tiiiiit tiiiiiit  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuará...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
  
Bueno qué les pareció?? a mi si que me gustó este capítulo, creo que tiene más drama, o no? ^^U  
espero que les haya gustado...   
Gracias SakuraCC... espero que no les incomode que no me aburra de dar las gracias hehe ^^UUUU  
  
  
Hasta Pronto  
^^Bye^^ Tomoyo Daidouji 


	5. Adios Tomoyo ;_;

Capítulo 5. Adios Tomoyo  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Parece que el fic se está poniendo muy dramático!!! hehehehe ^^UU...   
Este Capítulo lo subí junto con el 4  
Ah!! Gracias, Mi Koushiro Yamato!!!  
Gracias a todos!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Esa misma noche, en la casa de Tomoyo...  
  
  
Tomoyo llorando: Madre, por favor no me hagas esto...  
  
Sonomi: Tomoyo, disculpame, pero es mi trabajo...  
  
Tomoyo: Pero madre, mis amigos están aquí y que pasará con mis estudios... // y que pasará con  
Eriol y Syaoran//  
  
Sonomi: Bueno, estudiarás diseño en Francia, harás nuevos amigos, y hasta te tengo un novio allá  
  
Tomoyo: Un Novio? qué??  
  
Sonomi: Si, es el hijo de un famoso empresario  
  
Tomoyo: Pero yo no quiero a ese tipo, ni siquiera lo conosco... como pudiste hacerme esto...  
  
Tomoyo se fue corriendo y llorando a su habitación  
  
Sonomi: Tomoyo!!  
  
  
  
El día de la partida de Tomoyo  
  
  
Tomoyo y Sonomi estaban en el aeropuerto, Tomoyo no le hablaba a su madre, solo lloraba...  
  
Sonomi: Tomoyo, dentro de poco tiempo te adaptarás allá, no te preocupes, podrás llamar a Sakura  
  
Tomoyo: ...  
  
Tomoyo y Sonomi estaban en el avión, Tomoyo miraba por la ventana y vió a Eriol por un lado   
buscandola, y a Syaoran por otro lado buscandola, Syaoran supo de su partida porque la llamó y   
uno de los sirvientes le contó...  
  
Tomoyo pensando: //Adios Eriol, Adios Syaoran, creo que fue muy tarde, muy tarde me di cuenta  
de mis verdaderos sentimientos...//  
  
  
Eriol y Syaoran no se encontraron en el aeropuerto, pero después ambos fueron a la casa de Sakura  
  
  
Eriol: Qué haces tú aquí?  
  
Syaoran: Hiragizawa, todavía estás enojado conmigo?  
  
Eriol: Cómo puedes hacer una pregunta tan estúpida como esa? claro que sí!  
  
Syaoran: Pero yo no puedo evitar enamorarme de alguien  
  
Eriol pensando: //es cierto, pero como puedo perdonarlo después de todo lo que hizo?//  
  
Syaoran: Además vine a pedirle disculpas a Sakura, me dí cuenta de que amo a Tomoyo, pero amo  
mucho más a Sakura...  
  
Eriol: Pues entonces te deseo lo mejor  
  
Eriol y Syaoran sonrieron y se dieron las manos  
  
  
  
Sakura abrió la puerta...  
  
  
Sakura: Hola Eriol!! pasa... y tú qué haces aquí?  
  
Syaoran: Sakura vine a decirte que...  
  
Syaoran gritando: TE AMO!!!  
  
Los vecinos de Sakura salieron a ver que era eso (típicos vecinos metiches ^^UU)  
  
Syaoran gritando como loco en medio de la calle: SAKURA TE AMO!!!  
  
Sakura: Syaoran...  
  
Sakura corrió hacia Syaoran y lo besó...  
  
Syaoran: Lo siento Sakura, perdoname por favor!  
  
Sakura: Si Syaoran, te perdono...  
  
Eriol observaba toda la escena, muy feliz, pero pensando en Tomoyo...  
  
Eriol pensando: //Tomoyo, te amo tanto!! y espero que tú tambien...//  
  
  
Esa noche Eriol se quedó con Sakura y Syaoran, estaba muy deprimido y Sakura no le permitió irse  
en ese estado...  
  
  
  
Al otro día, Tomoyo ya había llegado a Francia...  
  
  
Sonomi: Tomoyo, te gustó tu nueva habitación??  
  
Tomoyo: ...  
  
Sonomi: Tomoyo! algún día tendrás que hablarme  
  
Tomoyo: Y ese día será en Japon  
  
Sonomi: Tomoyo no volveremos a Japon hasta que termine con mi trabajo aquí! y punto final!  
  
  
Tomoyo estaba muy deprimida, pero decidió llamar a Sakura por telefono, ya que su madre le dijo  
que podía hacerlo...  
  
  
Persona: Hola? familia Kinomoto  
  
Tomoyo: Hola? Touya?  
  
Touya: Si, Tomoyo?   
  
Tomoyo: Si! cómo estás?  
  
Touya: Bien y tu? te gustó Francia?  
  
Tomoyo: Si, pero prefiero Japón  
  
Touya: oh, si te entiendo  
  
Tomoyo: Está Sakura?  
  
Touya: Si, espera un momento, fue un placer hablar contigo  
  
Tomoyo: Igualmente, Adios  
  
Touya: Sakura! telefono!  
  
Sakura estaba con Eriol y Syaoran...  
  
Sakura: Quién es?  
  
Touya: Es Tomoyo!!!  
  
Sakura, Eriol y Syaoran: O_O!! Tomoyo?!  
  
  
Sakura y Eriol corrieron al telefono, Syaoran no quiso hacer nada para evitar problemas  
  
Sakura alcanzó el telefono primero que Eriol...  
  
  
Sakura: Tomoyo? Hola!!!! Cómo estás? cuando regresas? ya quiero verte, te extraño mucho!! ;_;  
  
Tomoyo: Hola Sakura!! no estoy muy bien, mi madre dice que regresaremos cuando ella termine su  
trabajo aquí, y yo tambien te extraño!!! ^_^  
  
Sakura: Tomoyo, no hay manera de que te vengas antes? ;_;  
  
Tomoyo: No lo sé Sakura, espero que si  
  
Sakura: Tomoyo aquí hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo...  
  
Tomoyo: Eriol? es Eriol?  
  
Sakura: Claro!!  
  
Tomoyo: Pues pasamelo!!   
  
Sakura: ok, ok calma!  
  
Eriol le quitó el telefono a Sakura...  
  
Eriol: Hola? hola? Tomoyo?   
  
Tomoyo: Eriol...  
  
Eriol: Tomoyo, cuando vuelves? no puedo esperar a verte...  
  
En ese momento Sonomi entra a la habitación de Tomoyo...  
  
Tomoyo: Eriol, puedes esperar un momento  
  
Eriol: si, claro  
  
Eriol escuchó toda la conversación de Tomoyo con su madre...  
  
Sonomi: Tomoyo, lamento mucho decirte esto, pero no volveremos nunca más a Japón...  
  
Tomoyo: Qué estás diciendo madre? como que nunca?  
  
Sonomi: Es que mi trabajo aquí es permanente  
  
Tomoyo llorando: Pero...  
  
Sonomi: Lo siento Hija...  
  
Tomoyo: Madre por favor vete...  
  
Sonomi: Pero hija  
  
Tomoyo: Por Favor!!  
  
Sonomi se fue de la habitación de Tomoyo, ella no se dió cuenta de que Eriol escuchó...  
  
Tomoyo todavía llorando: Hola? Eriol?   
  
Eriol: Tomoyo...  
  
Tomoyo: Pues volveré pronto Eriol, no te preocupes, ahora debo irme, mañana los llamo de nuevo...  
Adios...  
  
Tiiiit Tiiiiit  
  
  
Eriol dejó caer el telefono...  
  
Sakura: Eriol? Eriol! que pasó???!!!  
  
Eriol llorando: Sakura, ella no volverá nunca más...  
  
Sakura llorando: Qué?????  
  
Syaoran abrazó a Sakura...  
  
Syaoran: Sakura ya veremos la forma de que vuelvas a ver a Tomoyo  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuará...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas de la Autora:   
  
  
Hola!!!! se me hizo corto este capítulo, pero la historia se me hizo muy larga después de que  
puse el "nuevo novio" de Tomoyo...   
  
La historia dio un increíble! cambio de T+S a T+E... mi fanatismo por esa pareja me domina!!!  
no puedo dejar de escribir sobre ellos!!! ^^UUUUUUUUU  
  
Espero que les haya gustado, me estoy emocionando con la historia!!! ^^UU  
  
Como ustedes ya saben... quiero agradecer a Todos!!! Gracias!!!!  
  
Tomoyo piensa: Ya todos me deben ver como una loca de tanto agradecer... ^^UU  
  
Hasta Luego  
^^Bye^^ Tomoyo Daidouji 


	6. Las Bodas... O_O!!

Capítulo 6. Las Bodas  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hola!!! este es el 6 capítulo, me trasnoché escribiendolo, es que escribí el 4,5 y 6 al mismo   
tiempo, pero este lo subí después, es que me dió mucho sueño hehehe ^^U  
  
  
Bueno como en todo capítulo digo... Gracias, Gracias, Gracias!!!!!!!! ^_^   
SakuCC gracias por decir que no paresco loca!! hehe ^^UU  
  
  
Espero que les guste, como que me desvié del tema central... Tomoyo+Syaoran, pero me gusta como  
está quedando la historia, y a ustedes?? bueno ojala que sí... dejenme Reviews porfavor, y me  
dicen si les gustó, me dan algún consejo o algo ^_^  
  
  
  
Nota!! El novio de Tomoyo se llamaba Sanosuke Sagara (Rorouni Kenshin... hehehe ^^UU)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Una semana después...  
  
  
Eriol y Sakura hablaban todos los dias con Tomoyo, ella no se atrevía a decirles que no volvería  
más, aunque no sabía que ellos ya estaban enterados, tampoco se atrevía a decirle a Eriol que   
estaba comprometida pero de todas maneras le tenía que decir...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Una noche Tomoyo y Eriol hablaban...  
  
  
  
Tomoyo: Eriol debo decirte algo...  
  
Eriol: Qué pasa?. dijo él preocupado  
  
Tomoyo: Mi madre... mi madre me...  
  
Eriol: Qué pasa Tomoyo? puedes decirmelo, no temas...  
  
Tomoyo: Mi madre me comprometió...  
  
Eriol quedó en silencio, pero después de un rato...  
  
Eriol: No te preocupes Tomoyo, juntos saldremos de esto...  
  
Tomoyo: Eriol?  
  
Eriol: Si?  
  
Tomoyo: Te amo...  
  
Eriol: Yo también te amo Tomoyo... yo también te amo...  
  
  
  
Al otro día en la casa de Syaoran...  
  
  
Los brazos Syaoran rodeaban a Sakura...   
  
Sakura: Syaoran  
  
Syaoran: si?  
  
Sakura: Todavía amas a Tomoyo?  
  
Syaoran: Eso ya no importa, te amo a ti, eso es lo único que importa, ven quiero mostrarte   
algo...  
  
Syaoran llevó a Sakura al lugar donde tuvieron la batalla con Eriol cuando eran pequeños, al  
lugar donde Syaoran le confesó su amor...  
  
Sakura: Por qué me trajiste aquí?  
  
Syaoran: Recuerdas que aquí te confesé mi amor?  
  
Sakura: Pero como olvidarlo  
  
Syaoran sacó una cajita de color rojo de su bolsillo  
  
Syaoran: Sakura, qui qui quieres cas casarte conmigo??  
  
Sakura: Claro Syaoran, mi amor!!!  
  
Sakura abrazó y besó a Syaoran  
  
  
  
Esa noche Sakura le contó a Tomoyo que se casarían...  
  
  
Tomoyo: Lamento mucho no estar ahí Sakura  
  
Sakura: No te preocupes Tomoyo, con Syaoran decidimos que cuando puedas venir, nos casaremos por  
la iglesia, pero en un mes nos casamos por la ley!!!  
  
Tomoyo: Me alegro tanto por ti Sakura!!  
  
  
  
3 meses después, una noche Eriol hablaba con Tomoyo  
  
  
Tomoyo: Eriol  
  
Eriol: Si?  
  
Tomoyo: Recuerdas cuando te dije que mi madre me comprometió...  
  
Eriol: Si... por qué?. preguntó Eriol asustado  
  
Tomoyo: Bueno, mi madre me comprometió y... me voy a casar Eriol, en un dos semanas más...  
  
Eriol el sabía que este día llegaría, si su mamá la compretió, era para después casarla  
él quedó sin habla intentaba decirle a Tomoyo que todo saldría bien, que él la amaba, pero  
lo único que pudo decir fue...  
  
Eriol: Tomoyo... Qué seas muy feliz...  
  
Tomoyo: Qué dijiste Eriol? vas a dejar que me case?? no dirás que saldremos juntos de esto?   
qué acaso ya no me amas?...  
  
Eriol: ...  
  
Tomoyo: Ya veo que no...  
  
Tiiiiiit Tiiiiiiiiit  
  
  
  
Eriol no podía creerlo, no podía creer que el amor de su vida se casaría y que lo único que pudo  
decirle fue "Qué seas muy feliz"...  
  
  
  
La mañana siguiente...  
  
  
Sakura: Eriol, Tomoyo ya me contó que se casaría...  
  
Eriol estaba como perdido, tenía la mirada perdida...  
  
Sakura: Tomoyo nos envió 6 boletos de avión a Francia, para que vayamos a su boda, para Syaoran,  
para mi, para mi papá, para Yukito, para Touya, y para... ti  
  
Eriol: No voy a ir, no podré resistirlo...  
  
Sakura: Pero Eriol, Tomoyo me pidió especialmente que te insistiera para que fueras, ella quiere  
verte, también envió esta nota para ti...  
  
Sakura dejó solo a Eriol mientras leía la nota...  
  
Decía:  
  
  
  
"Amado Eriol:  
  
  
Siento mucho tener que hacer esto, se que va a doler que estés en mi boda, pero de verdad quiero  
verte de nuevo, quiero ver tu hermosa sonrisa, quiero decirte que te amo por última vez, aunque  
tu no me ames...  
  
Por favor te pido que vengas a mi boda, hazlo por el amor que antes sentías por mi...  
  
Te ama... Tomoyo Daidouji"  
  
  
  
  
Eriol: Tomoyo, yo te amo, siempre te amaré... y por el amor que te tengo... iré a tu boda...  
  
  
  
  
Una semana y 6 días después, en la mañana...  
  
  
Sakura hablaba con Tomoyo...  
  
Sakura: Tomoyo ya nos vamos  
  
Tomoyo: Y viene Eriol??  
  
  
Syaoran gritando: Sakura!! llegaremos tarde al aeropuerto!!!   
  
  
Sakura: Tomoyo espera, es que Syaoran me está molestanto  
  
  
Sakura: Ya voy, ya voy... y Eriol??. gritó Sakura desde su habitación  
  
Syaoran: Está afuera esperandonos  
  
Sakura: Lo dejaste solo?? anda a verlo Syaoran!!!  
  
Syaoran: Bueno, bueno, pero te apuras!!!   
  
Sakura: si si si  
  
  
Sakura: Tomoyo? Eriol está afuera esperandonos  
  
Tomoyo: Entonces apurate!!! ya quiero verlos!!  
  
Sakura: Yo tambien, te extraño! adios!  
  
Tomoyo: Adios!  
  
Tiiiiit Tiiiiiit  
  
  
Syaoran salió a ver a Eriol...  
  
Syaoran: Hiragizawa?  
  
Eriol: ...  
  
Syaoran: Hiragizawa, no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien  
  
Eriol: Bien? todo va a salir bien? Tomoyo, el amor de mi vida se va a casar con otro, y tengo que  
ir a su boda, cómo va a salir bien eh? dime Li, cómo?  
  
Syaoran: Tendrás que superarlo, como yo lo hice, no puedes vivir lamentandote porque no estás con  
Tomoyo, se como te sientes Hiragizawa...  
  
Eriol gritando: Si, claro... tú no sabes como me siento!! no tienes idea...  
  
Syaoran: Qué no se como te sientes?! yo pasé por lo mismo que tú, la diferencia es que yo ya lo  
superé!  
  
Eriol: Pero tú tienes a Sakura  
  
Syaoran: Pero tú nos tienes a los dos, tus amigos, nosotros te ayudaremos a superarlo Hiragizawa  
  
Eriol miró a Syaoran, serio y por encima de su hombro...  
  
Eriol: Gracias, pero no creo que puedan hacerlo  
  
En ese momento Sakura salió  
  
Sakura: Estoy lista!!!  
  
Syaoran: Ya era hora!  
  
Sakura pisó el pie de Syaoran, como lo hace con Touya, eso hizo a Eriol mostrara una ligera   
sonrisa...  
  
Eriol: Li, espero que me ayuden...  
  
Syaoran: No te preocupes Hiragizawa...  
  
Sakura: De que hablan?? ?_?  
  
Syaoran: Nada Sakura...  
  
Syaoran llamó a un taxi y se fueron...  
  
  
En el aeropuerto...  
  
Eriol hablaba con Sakura, Syaoran estaba en el baño...  
  
Eriol: Sakura, no quiero ir ;_;. dijo como un niño pequeño que va al dentista  
  
Sakura: Quieres superarlo o no?  
  
Eriol: Pues claro  
  
Sakura: Entonces vas!. dijo ella con voz autoritaria. y ve a buscar a Syaoran que se demora tanto  
  
Eriol: ya, ya  
  
  
Esa misma noche llegaron a Francia, Sakura empujaba a Eriol fuera del avión, Syaoran se apartaba  
y hacía como que no los conocía para no hacer el ridículo... (^^UU)  
  
Si se dieron cuenta, Yukito, Touya y Fujitaka no fueron por que ellos daban clases en la   
universidad de verano (existe la universidad de verano?? ^^UUUUUUU)  
  
Eriol, Sakura y Syaoran se fueron al hotel donde Tomoyo les había reservado habitaciones...  
  
Sakura: Wow! que hotel!!!  
  
Syaoran: Y mira estas habitaciones... ;_; son más grandes que mi casa...  
  
Eriol no le importó nada, solo pensaba en Tomoyo...  
  
Eriol pensando: //Tomoyo no te cases, porfavor no lo hagas//  
  
  
Por otro lado...  
  
Tomoyo pensando apoyada en la ventana mirando las estrellas: //Eriol, si me pides que no me case,  
te juro que me voy contigo, y lo dejo todo aquí//  
  
En ese momento entró Sonomi a la habitación de Tomoyo...  
  
Sonomi: Tomoyo ve a dormir, mañana será un día muy agitado para ti, tienes que descansar  
  
Tomoyo: Si.respondió triste. mamá...  
  
Sonomi: Si?  
  
Tomoyo: Por qué me hiciste esto...   
  
Tomoyo se dio la vuelta y se fue a dormir  
  
Sonomi pensando: //Lo siento hija, pero es por tu bien...//  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuará...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
  
Qué opinan?? a mi me gusta la historia, aunque es un poco típica no creen? en fin, tengo una gran  
idea para la boda de Tomoyo, la saqué de una serie, espero que les guste, ahora mismo me voy a   
escribir el otro capítulo...  
  
AAAH!!! se me olvidaba algo...  
GRACIAS!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Hasta Pronto  
^^Bye^^ Tomoyo Daidouji 


	7. Lo siento, no puedo estar contigo... Gra...

Capítulo 7. Lo siento, no puedo estar contigo... Gracias por quedarte conmigo  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Este es el último capítulo ;_; buaaaaaaaa  
  
  
Les cuento algo antes de mi fic? bueno, bueno ya, el otro día iba caminado, agradeciendole a todo  
el mundo, no se por qué?, y veo a un niñito con cara diabolica que le dice a su mamá, mamá mira  
esa niña loca que le agradece a todo el mundo... hehehe no, mentira... si eso me hubiera pasado  
de verdad, ese niñito ya no existiría jajaJAJAJA =) RISA DIABOLICA  
  
  
C.C.Sakura, sabes me encantaría escribir una historia contigo, no pude mandarte e-mail, es que  
mis email están fallando o será mi conexión, en fin, cuando pueda te mando un email ok? o si   
puedes enviame uno tú, a esta dirección smellslikenevermind@hotmail.com   
o también a tomoyo_daidouji@tokyo-3.com  
  
Bueno como siempre... GRACIAS!!! C.C.Sakura gracias por los aplausos *^_^*  
  
  
  
Nota!! Nadie sabía en que hotel se hospedaban Eriol, Saku y Syaoran  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
El Día de la Boda de Tomoyo...  
  
  
Sonomi: Tomoyo, hija despierta, llegó el día!  
  
Tomoyo: Ya voy...  
  
Tomoyo no tenía más opción que levantarse, ella quería dormir, dormir para siempre y así no tener  
que casarse con un hombre que no ama...  
  
  
Después de una hora, Tomoyo se areglaba el vestido con ayuda de su madre...  
  
Sonomi: A Sanosuke le encantará este vestido  
  
Tomoyo: ¬¬  
  
Sonomi: Mi pequeña hija, no puedo creer que te casarás...  
  
Tomoyo: Pues creelo, recuerda que tú me estás obligando  
  
Sonomi: Ay Tomoyo! ya no se puede hablar contigo!  
  
Sonomi salió enojada de la habitación...  
  
  
  
  
En el hotel...  
  
  
Sakura: Eriol despierta!!!  
  
Eriol: Eh? qué pasa?   
  
Sakura: Duh! hoy es la boda de Tomoyo!  
  
Eriol: oh es cierto... v_v  
  
Sakura: Vamos vistete!!  
  
Eriol: Sakura...  
  
Sakura: Ya! vistete!!... ahora. dijo con su voz autoritaria de nuevo  
  
Eriol: Bueno...  
  
Sakura: Syaoran y yo ya estamos listos!  
  
Eriol: Ya, ya voy...  
  
  
  
  
En la Iglesia...  
  
  
Había mucha gente, unas 400 personas, Tomoyo no conocía a nadie, eran solo amigos de su mamá...  
Sanosuke ya había llegado, estaba en el altar esperando a Tomoyo. Eriol, Sakura y Syaoran, tenían  
los primeros asientos reservados, Eriol y Syaoran estaban sentados, y Sakura estaba con Tomoyo...  
  
  
Sakura: Tomoyo y te casarás definitivamente?  
  
Tomoyo: Si, no puedo hacer nada, mi madre me está obligando a hacerlo...  
  
Sakura: Pero se veían tan lindos tú y Eriol...   
  
Tomoyo comenzó a llorar  
  
Sakura: disculpa por recordartelo, pero es la verdad... bueno, te deseo suerte v_v   
  
Sakura y Tomoyo se abrazaron, como si nunca más en la vida fueran a verse...  
  
  
Unos minutos después llegó Sakura a su asiento y la música de la novia empezó a sonar...  
  
Tan tan tatan tan tan tatan (hehe ^^U)  
  
Tomoyo estaba hermosa, realmente parecía un angel...  
Eriol no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos, al igual que Tomoyo...  
él sentía como si se fuera a desmayar, pero debía mostrarse fuerte ante Tomoyo, para que ella  
no se sintiera mal por él.  
  
  
Tomoyo llegó al altar donde Sanosuke la esperaba...  
  
Padre, cura o ministro(como quieran llamarlo): Estamos aquí reunidos para la union de esta pareja  
en sagrado matrimonio... blablabla...  
  
  
Padre, cura o... bueno ya saben: Sanosuke Sagara repita después de mi... Yo Sanosuke Sagara  
  
Sanosuke: Yo Sanosuke Sagara  
  
Padre, cura o... bueno ya saben: Acepto a Tomoyo Daidouji como mi esposa  
  
Sanosuke: Acepto a Tomoyo Daidouji como mi esposa  
  
  
Ante esas palabras Eriol no pudo más y se fue al auto (Syaoran rentó un auto cuando llegaron)  
Tomoyo no se dio cuenta de nada...  
  
  
Padre: Para amarla y honrarla y blablabla...  
  
Sanosuke: Para amarla y honrarla y blablabla (ustedes saben a que me refiero con el blablabla)  
  
  
Padre: Tomoyo Daidouji repita después de mi... Yo Tomoyo Daidouji  
  
Tomoyo: Yo Tomoyo Daidouji  
  
Padre: Acepto a Sanosuke Sagara como mi esposo  
  
Tomoyo: Acepto a... Eriol Hiragizawa como mi esposo...  
  
S+S: O_O!! Ay Dios!  
  
Sonomi: Tomoyo!  
  
Sanosuke: Que??!!  
  
  
Tomoyo no se había dado cuenta de lo dicho, pero después notó que la gente murmuraba detrás de   
ella, se dió cuenta de todo y dijo...  
  
Tomoyo: Si, acepto a Eriol Hiragizawa como mi esposo, no a este hombre que apenas conosco, y   
mucho menos amo... lo siento Sanosuke, pero no puedo estar contigo  
  
  
Tomoyo corrió a la puerta y vió a Eriol, ella era perseguida por Sanosuke, toda la familia de él  
y su madre...  
  
Tomoyo: Eriol!!  
  
Eriol notó que Tomoyo corría hacia él y era perseguida por toda esa gente...  
  
Eriol: Tomoyo!! sube!!  
  
  
Tomoyo subió al auto y Eriol partió...  
  
  
Tomoyo estaba recostada en el pecho de Eriol...  
  
Tomoyo: Eriol te amo, te extrañe mucho!  
  
Eriol: Yo tambien Tomoyo.dijo él besando sus suaves y rojos labios. pero y tu madre? y tu...   
novio??  
  
Tomoyo: Eriol, si tu me pides que no me case, que me quede contigo, lo haré y dejaré todo...  
por ti...  
  
Eriol: Pero Tomoyo, no puedes hacer eso, no puedes dejar a tu madre...  
  
Tomoyo: Si tu me lo pides si, pero ya veo que no quieres. ella se separó del cálido pecho de   
Eriol...  
  
Eriol: Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo: Qué?  
  
Eriol: Quedate conmigo  
  
Tomoyo: Eriol. ella lo abrazó y lo besó. Si Eriol, nunca te dejaré...  
  
Eriol gritando: Tomoyo te amo!!!!!!!  
  
Tomoyo gritando: Eriol te amo!!!!  
  
  
Toda la gente de la iglesia ya se habían ido excepto S+S, que estaban escondidos de la familia de  
Sanosuke y de Sonomi...  
  
Sakura susurrando: y ahora? en qué nos vamos?  
  
Syaoran susurrando: Pues no sé...  
  
S+S: -_-UUU  
  
  
Eriol y Tomoyo llegaron al hotel, Eriol estaba sentado en la cama y la cabeza de Tomoyo reposaba   
en sus piernas, de pronto llegan S+S...  
  
  
Sakura: Nos-de-ja-ron-en-la-igle-sia. dijo ella recuperando el aliento  
  
Syaoran: Nos-ve-nían-per-si-guien-do. dijo él también intentando recuperar el aliento  
  
Eriol: Y los vieron llegar aquí??  
  
S+S: No!  
  
Sakura: Nos-dimos-la-vuelta-a-todo-el-edi-fi-cio...  
  
T+E: ^^U Gracias!  
  
S+S: ¬¬x  
  
  
  
5 meses después...  
  
Padre o ministro, ya bueno bueno: Acepta a esta mujer como su esposa?  
  
Persona: Si, acepto  
  
Padre o sisisi: Acepta a este hombre como su esposo  
  
Persona: Si, acepto  
  
Padre: Con el poder que me otorga la iglesia los declaro marido y mujer... Sr. Hiragizawa puede  
besar a la novia  
  
Eriol y Tomoyo se casaron!!! él se acercó para besarla, pero...  
  
Sanosuke: Detengan esta boda!!  
  
Tomoyo: Qué haces tú aquí?  
  
Sanosuke: Vine a buscarte!  
  
Eriol: Creo que es un poco tarde...  
  
  
Eriol tomó por la cintura a Tomoyo y la besó apasionadamente...  
  
  
Sakura, estaba sentada con Syaoran en la primera fila, lloraba y lloraba, ellos se habían casado  
por la iglesia hace 4 meses...  
  
Tomoyo: Lo siento Sanosuke, no te amo...  
  
Sonomi: Saquenlo de aquí!  
  
Unos hombres sacaron a Sanosuke de la iglesia...  
  
  
Sonomi ya había aceptado que Tomoyo volviera a Japón...  
  
  
Eriol tomó a Tomoyo de la mano y se la llevó a la limosina que esperaba para llevarlos al   
aeropuerto, dentro de la limosina...  
  
Eriol: Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo: Si, amor?  
  
Eriol: Gracias  
  
Tomoyo: Por qué?  
  
Eriol: Por quedarte conmigo...  
  
Eriol y Tomoyo estaban abrazados despidiendose de todos por la ventana  
  
  
Sakura: Espero que sean muy felices. le dijo a Syaoran  
  
Syaoran: Lo serán, lo serán... le dijo mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Bueno, bueno la boda de Tomoyo la saqué de dos series, Friends y Popular, pero les gustó??  
a mi siiiii! me emocioné!aunque antes estaba mejor, es que estaba escribiendo mi fic tranquilamente  
y mi pc se congeló y tuve que escribirlo de nuevo ;_; pero igual me quedó bien o no??  
  
Se asustaron por el título del capítulo eh? hehe pero era dedicado a Sanosuke, no a Eriol ^_^  
bueno la primera frase era para Sanosuke, la segunda para Eriol...  
  
Y Lo que me faltaba... GRACIAS!!  
  
Este fue el último capítulo ;_; buaaaa!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Hasta Muy Pronto, en otro Fic...  
^^Bye^^ Tomoyo Daidouji 


End file.
